pleasure in mayhem
by Princess Daenerys Targaryen
Summary: Marcel and Rebekah come face to face after 100 years apart, will they finally give in to their feelings or will their pride simply get in the way?
1. her history

**Pleasure in mayhem**

**I started with the past describing Rebekah's definition of love and then showing how she found it. I will add on additional information that I think makes the story seem real, otherwise I will follow the original storyline.**

**Her History**

Rebekah telling her story

When we were kids, we were happy. The kind of happiness you feel when you hear a baby's laugh. We all loved and supported each other though our parents were a little hard on us, especially my father. Mikael Mikaelson, my father was raised in a nature full of violence. He had been forced to fight for everything in his life, so of course he was not the softest person on earth when he dealt with us. He was hard on all of us except he took it a little overboard when he dealt with my older brother, Nicklaus. My father and Nicklaus were both fighters, who were very overprotective of the people they cared about, were both overly sensitive and they were filled with love though they would never admit it. With how they handled themselves, they almost seemed like the same person. I figured my father was hard on him because he didn't want my father to get soft; he wanted him to grow up and be exactly like him. I suppose I thought it was tough love between them.

I always thought that was the case until I learned the astonishing truth when the worst thing happened, we became vampires. I learned that Nicklaus as not my father's son which completely upset me because it all became clear. My family had never known love, all that hard and tough love was never real, and it was just my parents doing their responsibilities as parents. All those memories of happiness were shattered into small pieces I couldn't count them all if I tried.

When we turned into vampires my mother was killed by my father, or at least it's what I had thought for 1000 years until my brother revealed the truth. Anyway the rest of my family disappeared and all that was left was my oldest brother Elijah and Nicklaus. We buried my mother together and promised each other to never turn our backs on each other. We would stick together as one, always and forever.

We started a life together until our father came back and tried to kill us so we ran away. We started a new life in a new place but my father kept tracking us down never giving us peace.

It had been almost a century when we met the rest of our siblings but Nick daggered them not trusting they loved him enough. My once loving dear brother was now a paranoid freak. He didn't believe in love at all. I gave him love but he didn't think it was enough. To prove it was enough I followed him everywhere he went until one day he daggered me as well and put me in a coffin. It was the first time I loathed him, I hated him but I still followed him. I didn't know why I followed him but I convinced myself that since he was my brother I must have loved him but I didn't know. I didn't know love anymore; I didn't know what it was or what it felt like anymore.

I spent 50 years trying to figure out what it was until I met a wise man who gave me a quote "love cannot be taught or measured, it can only be felt. It can be shared with many but true love can only be felt once, you'll know when you feel it."

My brother had finally gotten a grip and undaggered the rest of my siblings when we moved to Italy where we met Alexander. Alexander was a vampire hunter and my first love. I had fallen for him in ways I had never fallen for anyone else and right then I was sure he was the one. He hadn't proposed to me but he had promised to marry me and he had asked me to join him in finding the cure which was as close to me sounded like a proposal. We were to leave and search for the cure until he daggered me that is.

We were in bed making out until I realized he had a dagger, though it bothered me a little Alexander kept kissing me and with his lips on me I was lost in my fantasy world. It was then that I felt my blood go numb while my breath slowed down which caused my chest to run out of air. My eyes fogged up till I could see nothing but darkness and my heart slowly came to a full stop. When I awoke I found Klaus covered in blood and Alexander sliced into a billion pieces.

My heart had been shattered and I was sure I would never fall in love again until I met a man in our fourth century. He had been the one person who made me forget all about Alexander. I was sure he was the one but the closer I got to him the more overprotective Nicklaus became. Nick eventually killed him as well saying he was not good enough for me.

This process repeated itself over and over again, me falling in love and Klaus killing my lovers and breaking my heart over and over again. I finally decided to stop falling in love because I was tired of him and it worked for years till I met HIM.


	2. MARCELLUS

**Pleasure in mayhem**

MARCELLUS

klaus had seen something in marcel which interested him and he wanted him.

Marcel was a kid who lived on the streets and was abused by all those around him. I wasn't very interested in the kid but the fact that klaus was made me a bit curious. Nik being the man who took whatever he wanted, he took marcel under his wing and raised him like a son. He considered him family and promised to turn him into a vampire whenever he was ready.

Klaus took it upon himself to make marcell the best he could possibly be, he wanted him to be as strong as a warrior. So day and night he would train him all the different arts of fighting that he knew of but whenever he wasn't, i would.

Marcel had grown quite a crush on me which i found completely adorable. I adored it when he told me he would marry me when he was old enough. I thought about those word he had said to me and it was funny. he was only a kid with an innocent soul yet such words had very big meaning to them.

I loved training him and the older he got the more i wanted to train him, it was like he was suddenly someone new. The little boy she had known was nowhere to be found.

The love i had for Alexander was strong but the problem is, i had felt the same exact way for all the men i had ever been involved with. I had thought for a long time that when one lover died, nature had its way of creating another so i had considered them all my true lovers. The moment i fall for marcel, all that knowledge i thought i knew about true love was proved to be wrong. What i felt for him was different from what i had ever felt for anyone else before. He was the only man in the world who made me feel that way which reminded me of the wise man's words. That's when it all became clear to me that Marcel wasn't just some guy i fell in love with, he was my true love.


	3. the beginning of a deep sleep

**Pleasure in mayhem**

The beginning of deep sleep

Refreshing, he thought to himself as he opened the door. He peaked inside and there she was.

He entered inside and loudly slammed the door to announce his presence. she turned to look at him while he moved closer.

His eyes traveled from her lovely face to her hidden feet...GOD! even behind the hideous dress she looked amazing.

His eyes made the way back up and stopped at the twins. He swallowed in his mind imagining the billion things he could do with them, GOOOD? what lovely breasts she had. But all that was forgotten the moment his eyes landed on her face, he had seen that face for more than ten years yet it always seemed to get exquisitely beautiful every time he saw it which was weird considering he already thought she was perfect. He wanted to touch it, caress it, take care of it but all that put together all he really wanted to do was feel it.

It was as if he got hungry just watching her and only her touch would satisfy that hunger.

"hows the river?" she asked, the sound of her voice tickling his ears.

He looked at her lips imagining their taste "its cool" his voice trailed as he licked his lips "sweet"

She tried to focus her eyes on his lovely face but she couldn't help but stare at the water that glistered his hard, solid firm abs. She wanted to devour him whole but she tried to play it off. Her mind was losing control, she had to get out of there.

She stood up, he moved closer which raised her temperature to 1000 degrees.

Marcel tried to control himself but he couldn't hold it in any longer, his lust for her was too strong, he had to.

He took hold of her and onto a wall, he was done waiting.

His lips crushed into hers in a storm of passion that left her breathless. He had no control over himself, he drank and took his fill from her sweet, luscious lips.

Yearning for more she happily returned the gesture. He was draining her empty and she loved it. Rebekah had been a vampire for 1000years and yet he made her feel like a five year old desperate for candy, and in his case the sweetest candy.

She had kissed many men before but the way Marcel did it, it was as if he had invented the term himself, she wanted more. The kiss was so satisfying she wondered why she hadn't done it before and then she remembered: klaus. Immediately she pulled away "my brother will kill you" she said remembering how klaus had killed all her past lovers.

"then i'll die smiling" Not being able to control himself, he pulled her back and returned to sucking her sweet juices. He took hold of her face once again in attempt to swallow it whole.

Marcel was afraid of Klaus and he had been all his life which was a big thing but what he felt for this woman was just much more powerful. He didn't care anymore if klaus found him kissing her or whatever, he just wanted to touch her. He never wanted to let her go. He would rather die than live and not be able to touch her.

BAM, onto the wall he went "DID I NOT WARN YOU?" Klaus blew both their eardrums with his roar. Marcel's throat was at his mercy.

"KLAUS PLEASE I BEG OF YOU" her heart thundered in fear "He is not like any other, you saw it from the very first day. You saved him, protected him, raised him. You cannot kill him" her voice ended in a whisper.

klaus wanted her to shut up and be his sister, he also wanted to kill marcel for trying to steal her away from him but somehow Rebekah was right, he couldn't bring himself to kill marcel.

"you're right...I can't" Rebecca sighed in relief as marcel finally caught his breath. "but you dear sister, need a lesson in what you can and cannot take away from me"

"?!" she tried to catch her breath but it was not getting to her heart quick enough. The world suddenly became a blur, colors meshing with each other and objects blurring together. Her knees went weak…she was falling, falling and she couldn't stop. Her eyelids went heavy and then there was nothing. Silent darkness without a thought, it was as if the world no longer existed. Klaus had daggered her yet again.


	4. THE AWAKENING

**Pleasure in mayhem**

**Rebekah wakes up after being daggered for 52 years.**

She lifted her hand to her head, wincing slightly. Her head was throbbing painfully, and as she touched her temple gently. She breathed in slowly and heavily, taking in the scene. She, herself, there, sitting on a bloodstained chair, ruby droplets dripping from her wounds. Her body suddenly felt so heavy, like chainmail, and unresponsive. She couldn't move... she didn't want to move. She curled up into a tight ball, the world blurring into a flicker of dim lights and strange, moving colors. She was awake now. For a moment there was only blackness, and then she opened her eyes into a blinding light.

The furthest she could recall was the sharpest pain inflected by something and someone hard and unmerciful. The blow had taken the air out of her from surprise. She could remember hearing when the object had first brutally contacted her unsuspecting heart, a crack, that shouldn't have resembled too much of crushing a shell for having anything to do with the body. She could remember the split second thought of why Klaus would do this, and then she remembered darkness and nothing.

She sat up straight breathing heavily in her old bed. "It's about time" she looked up at the sound of the voice and saw him.

Her eyes traveled from his villainous face to his hands. In his right hand, he had a dagger which he twisted leisurely in between his fingers and his left hand rested lazily on his legs. He sat on the chair so comfortably like a little kid preparing himself to watch his favorite show. "I was bored waiting" he continued sedately. Her eyes widened as she became very aware of the situation. "But I did so want to see your face and it is indeed, priceless"

"You bastard, what day is it?" she asked inconveniently.

"Sunday" He answered as if it was no big deal.

"I have been daggered for a whole week?" she asked as she remembered the reason she had been daggered in the first place. "Marcel, what have you done to him?" she asked afraid of the unknown.

He turned his eyes to the dagger "it's 1887 Rebekah, you've been daggered for 52 years"

52 years?NO, it hadn't been that long, she must have heard him wrong but even so, her voice was somehow lost. She struggled to find it "what?"

"and don't worry about Marcel, I presented him with a choice" no no no, she shook her head as he continued "he could choose to undagger you and live out the rest of his human days with you, or I could turn him instead as he's always wanted in exchange for giving you up" NO, NO, NO "No he wouldn't do that to me" She refused to believe him. Klaus was nothing but a liar so of course she knew he was lying

"Oh he...did" somehow even though she denied believing it, she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes.

The door suddenly opened and she looked up

Marcel entered the room with a candle and looked at her acknowledging her presence and his eyes cold. So it was true, she blinked away the tears as she tried to keep from melting down.

The pain she felt was 1000000 times worse than any other pain she had ever felt before. It was even worse than what she had felt when her family had been broken up, It was worse than being daggered for 100 years by her brother whom she loved more than anything, it was deep down the core, the pain was indescribable and she just wanted to vanish from the earth.


	5. BYE BYE NEW ORLEANS

**Pleasure in mayhem**

**BYE BYE NEW ORLEANS.**

Marcel: he loved it when he didn't have to work for his food, when it came to him basically begging to be eaten. The two girls were too flirtatious he thought it was about time he gave them what they wanted.

He led them to his room and immediately they started ripping his clothes off before the door was even locked yet. He let them have their fun with him by letting them suck him everywhere and he banged them which they seemed to welcome. He would satisfy their lust for good sex and in return, they would satisfy his hunger.

Rebekah: since she got back, she had avoided Marcel as much as she possibly could; she spent most days with Klaus or away in some club having some fun when she was free. She had avoided him purposefully expecting him to apologize for breaking her heart but it was clear that wasn't happening any time soon.

She wondered what she had done wrong. She had loved him and had spent every day loving him yet he had chosen immortality over her. She wondered why he would have done something like that. She couldn't think of anything else, she had spent every day torturing herself over it, why immortality? Why not her? She could have turned him. Though that would have made Klaus furious she didn't think he would choose immortality over her. She had grown up with the boy and he had always confessed his love to her so why? And that was when it hit her; Klaus. He must have said something to him that Marcel clearly had no control over. He loved him like a son and loved her like his sister, so then why would he hate them together? Didn't he want them happy?

She kept on thinking about it remembering back, when Klaus had mercilessly daggered her. She thought about what he had said "you dear sister need a lesson in what you can and cannot take away from me". So that was it, Klaus thought them getting together would somehow separate him from them. He probably threatened to kill Marcel if he chose Rebekah over him.

It wasn't Marcel after all, he still loved her but he was afraid of Klaus. The realization hit her like a brick as she stood up and ran to her man.

Rebekah was so focused on what his reaction would be when he finally understood, she wasn't focusing on all the noises in the room. When she got to the door she fixed herself before pushing the door open.

Ahhhh, no he didn't. He lay there naked with two girls, one sat on top of him clearly getting it on while the other girl was too busy rubbing herself all over his body.

She stood there in complete shock, what the bloody hell was going on? So it hadn't been Klaus because if it was, Marcel wouldn't have been in this bed screwing with these whores.

All this time for a loser like him and the worst part was that he hadn't even noticed her. She felt her rage growing and in a microsecond the two girls were dropping to the ground like flies with their necks twisted 180 degrees.

"What the hell?" he looked up and saw her

"rebekah, I can explain" he begged pulling his pants off the floor and putting them on.

"Please"

"No time to explain Marcel, it's time for your last lesson" she took him by the collar and threw him across the room, pulled him by the throat and introduced her fist to his face the hard way. Before Marcel could even register to dodge, there was another blow, this one on his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso.

She winded back her arm, transforming all her sadness and hopelessness to anger. Anger that made all the blood inside her boil, she wanted him to bleed. She shoved her arm forward to his face and he cracked to the floor.

He hit the floor with a thundering crash spiting blood out of his mouth.

She ripped the bed off its foot board and dug it into his neck.

He struggled trying to pull the wood out of his throat but it was in too deep.

Her eyes were filled with nothing but anger; he choked on his own blood as he continued with his struggle.

Rebekah pulled out the piece of wood and dipped it down his chest.

The sound of his bones breaking somehow seemed to help her with some of her anger. She thrust it even deeper in his chest repeatedly and watched him bleed out.

If Marcel wasn't a vampire he would have died a long time ago but even so he was running way low on blood.

She pulled him up and pinned him to a wall where she took the footboard and directed it toward his heart ready to end his life.

She was ready to drive the piece of wood through his heart when she was forced to stop, by what? She didn't know. She couldn't kill him just like Klaus couldn't, she loved him too much.

She looked down at him, it was no use anyway, she had thrown some attacks even a 500year vampire wouldn't have survived and if he was going to, he needed a lot of blood.

All species needed food, in their case blood but without it even a vampire would eventually die of hunger.

She spit in his face and left.

She had only left when she saw the fire. The streets were on fire and before she could figure out what was going on Klaus pulled her into a corner.

"Michael is here" he trembled

"What?" no

"Where is Marcel, we have to go"

Marcel, she ran in his room in her full speed but his room was filled with fire. It didn't seem like he was in the room but she wondered how the fire had gotten in his room

"Where is he?"

"He is not there, nick we have to find him"

"no. we have to go. Mikael is here, in the house. half the vampires in town are drained off blood and the rest of them have been captured" she looked at him "I am afraid Marcel is probably already dead, we have to go" and like that they left.


	6. The reunion

**Pleasure in mayhem**

Elijah.

He had called her a few weeks back telling her about Klaus's miracle baby and how he was planning on using it to save Klaus from his madness.

He had spent hours and hours on the phone preaching to her about how Klaus would finally be saved and be the man he was always meant to be, but she didn't care.

She had spent her entire life by Klaus's side yet he had always ended up betraying her, again and again.

She was done with him for good and talking about him only made her want to gag.

Elijah's never ending calls had gotten to a point that had really ticked her off. She tried ignoring his them but he just kept on calling her until she was forced to answer.

Elijah kept on calling her day in day out, telling her all that was happening in New Orleans so when he suddenly stopped calling her, she was shocked.

At first she assumed he had finally gotten the memo that she didn't want anything to do with Klaus so he had stopped holding out hope for their family, but that wasn't the case because he stopped calling her for good.

Though she had told him she didn't want anything to do with Klaus, she had expected him to call because it's what he always did. He always called to make sure she was okay and not dead though she was immortal.

Out of curiosity she had tried calling him but he wouldn't answer his phone which had given her a bad vibe so she decided to go to New Orleans to check on him herself.

* * *

Starting her journey she wanted a new car so she had gone looking for one.

It didn't take her long to find the perfect place to get her new car.

She looked around, everyone looked at her like a lunatic but so what? She wanted a car.

She didn't really know much about cars but anyone could tell it was a convertible. It was by far one of the best cars she had seen and being a vampire she took it without having to pay a dime, well maybe a few dead bodies but who cared, it was fun.

* * *

She loved being in control and driving a car gave her an opportunity to be in charge and she loved it.

Her hair was blowing, loud music was playing, her mind was free of any thoughts, she was having fun and if she could do it forever, she would.

She was a 1000 year old vampire but even so, doing human-like things excited her, made her feel as if she was human and all she cared about was having fun.

* * *

She had come to check on Elijah in New Orleans to make sure he was okay but of course Klaus had daggered him and put him god knows where. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him, she had to find him.

So far she had searched the entire house but she had had no luck finding him there. She had decided to search the entire city for any good luck but instead she found him: MARCEL, it was really not her day.

The last person she had expected to see was Marcel.

She was frozen in place unable to move all she did was gaze at him and get pulled back to her older self. Her feelings overwhelmed her at the memory.

She remembered him only as a child who had had the biggest crush on her to the man who made her blood turn into lava with just a simple touch.

She remembered their first swords match as a boy. A boy whose biggest wish was to grow up and marry her, she remembered how adorable it had been at the time. She also remembered the first time they almost kissed.

It was all very fresh in her memory; she remembered how Klaus had walked in on them. She remembered how he had basically shot bullets through them with his glare and that's when she was pulled back into reality.

She looked back down to where Marcel was but he had somehow disappeared, he was nowhere in sight.

Feeling a wave of air she looked back up only to meet his eyes.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, new Orleans streets was burning and you all fleeing the city from your daddy"

"I thought you were dead" she had, after they had fled away from New Orleans Rebekah had spent years mourning over this man, but yet here he was, standing tall on two feet and looking better than ever.

"You never looked back to find out." is that what he thought they did? Leave him behind to rot. She looked at him apologetically "why are you here?" oh yeah, she had to find Elijah

"Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him"

"Stop. Stop right there. If there's one thing I learned about you Mikaelson's is don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well" he said thinking back to the time he had gotten between Klaus and Rebekah.

It was after Klaus had encountered their almost-kiss scene

"There's nothing going on between us I swear it on my life" human Marcel said

"Your life means something to me, give me the privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case" Klaus threatened

"I like her and I think its mutual but I haven't done anything about it now I wouldn't not o-" Marcel didn't get to finish before he was interrupted

"-And you won't. I love my sister but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her but I am the constant. She is my family" Klaus said reminding him for the one billionth time that he didn't have a family of his own.

"You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire-"

"-And I told you I will turn you when you're ready. Go near Rebekah again and you never will be"

Everything had been taken away from him when he was only a boy. It had been his family first, then his house, his friends and everything else. All he wanted was to have something, something that would never be taken away from him; his life. He knew that he would have to die to become a vampire but he would be undead, his heart would still beat and he would still breathe. He would never have to grow old.

And not only life, being a vampire would grunt him power. Then he would be able to take revenge on all those who ever dared look down at him.

It would be a dream come true for him if that was to happen but it was all up to Klaus. He would be the one to ultimately decide if Marcel was to become a vampire or not and he hated it. He wanted to be a vampire so bad and he could have found somebody else to turn him but he was scared what Klaus would do if he did.

"Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared him" She pulled him out of his memory.

Back then, he had been the good boy, taking everything Klaus threw at him, just so he would be turned but he was a vampire now, those days were gone "I'm not scared of anyone"

"If I found out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus, I'll kill you myself"

It was cute seeing that she managed to keep a straight face saying that but he would have to deal with her later. For now he had some dead vampires to deal with "as nice as it is a blast seeing you and all, I can't help you." he scanned her one last time "good luck finding what you're looking for" and he was out.

Though it had been a long time, she could tell when he was hiding something and though she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she could tell he was lying.

* * *

Author's note: i'm sorry it took me some time but i had some other work i needed to do. When i first started writing this story it had only been three episodes in the original and i thought that's where i would finish but the more episodes i watch the more complicated my story gets because we get to see what really happened vs what i have written so i always have to keep on making some changes.

otherwise i would love it if you guys left some comments to tell me what you think, anyway just enjoy yourself. After all it is meant for your enjoyment. bye bye


End file.
